User talk:Look-a-troopa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Imp (Enemy Head) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Ignore Above Message. There are active admins here and stuff. Nice to meet you! It seems that you already have experience in editing, so I'll leave you to it. If you've got questions, don't hesitate to ask. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, New User! Welcome to the wiki, Look-a-troopa! The main thing on this wiki is Pets. You can do many things with them, for example battling and makes story! My user name is Poisonshot. You can make pets with any heads and any species! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) There a pet: Whirie. I just made it. There are Gender, because there a Breeding Center. In this case, it's a female. Feel free to adopt she! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Meet Poisonshot. He's the village idiot the youngest user on the wiki. He's about 8 years old. So yeah. and he drives me FUCKING CRAZY DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! I am not 8. I am a little older now. I do not done evilness on you since my return as I know. I am way gooder the before! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome to FB, new guy! I used to be 8 years old. When I was eight years old, I BSoD a computer. 14:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing Signature Room Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would youchat in there? On the section with #chat, put danball instead of chat. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 17:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually I have something to say you:DMS hate me because of something I can't help. It's true that I have done countless argument. However, he even mentionned person I did not have arguments with them. He don't seem to understand that I'm a better person now. HGD and ZX are even agree with me. HGD don't hate me. DMS is trying to indimidate me, I'm sure. And it's a rule of the police in my contry that intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your spelling isn't the only reason that he hates you, you know. Also, the kind of intimidation that he is performing isn't that of the illegal one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What I mean is that you stop helping DMS in it's indimidation. In anyways intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I just agree with DMS on you being annoying to be honest. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Now, don't bother me please. I will watch You-Tube videos. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 13:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New Story MM? DS? MD? WTF IS THIS SHIT AND WHY ARE YOU WORKING ON THIS INSTEAD OF SKY LABYRINTH DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : I DON'T EVEN KNOW Look-a-troopa (talk) 07:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Gods I noticed you made gods pets. Can I make some too? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see why not. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) CHEAT SHEET AND SHIET Made one of a few gods. YOU WAND HAVE IT? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : SHOAR Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::ANGER DUO: Zeus ♂ and Neptunus ♀. Zeus is Weather/Holiness based and grants pets angel-like upgrades. Neptunus is Water/Charm based and grants pets water-based recolors/patterns/gradients and lets them communicate with monsters. Both of them grant followers weapon-making skill. ::SWIFT TRIO: Ebisu ♂, Thondor ♀, and Lucifore ♂. Based on Luck/Charm, Weather/Strength, and Disorder/Light. They all grant pets an increase in DEX, making the colors of their underlings slightly green. Ebisu also gives his followers an increase in luck, Thondor gives hers courage and willpower, and Lucifore tends to drive some of his followers insane, making them deformed. ::NARCISSISTIC TRIO: Hotei ♂, Tiamat ♀, and Scazlis ♀. They are based on Luck/Fortune, Chaos/Water, and Manipulation/Lie-Detecting. They all make their followers be completely devoted to them, allowing for very unique upgrades. Hotei grants his disciples good fortune, Tiamat grants hers abyss-based powers, and Scazlis allows her followers to be able to detect lies and use them to the follower's advantage. ::All of the gods still allow for attack/appearance/stat upgrades even if not mentioned, though they may not necessarily be based on the god/goddess itself. I KNOW THIS LOOKS CONFUSING BLARGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I would like to see them! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::TICK TOCK. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::BREAK HEADS Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :BROSEPH YOU MAKE MOAR GODS RIGHT NOW LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Blegg I noticed you made a sprite for it. It was a little wrong, because it have a mouth, and it normally do not have one. I also, last day made it look more a balloon. I fixed it. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY ARE YOU THIS GUY? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : YES Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : WHY?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wasteland 1 Enemies These are the wasteland enemies. Are these good? You can fix them if you want. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, these look good. But do remember that there need to be enemies with the Cylinder head. Look-a-troopa (talk) 23:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : I know, it's just since I never add 1 head and one species in the same time. I plan also to make a megaboss for the series, maybe a Brown/Orange/Yellow Cylinder Twister(ZX). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) F/CK CHAT Stupid thing kicked me off. TWICE. So yeah, get the hair out of her eyes. She's not a bitch like Celestia. I'll see you later. When I get on something f/cking reliable. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : She doesn't have hair in her eyes. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah she does. I can't see them. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : IMAGE Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Her eyes aren't stark-white. They were a shade lighter then her skin, so it threw me odd. Her eyes are PURPLE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :There, fixed it. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect. So yeah, see you when I get home. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Kbye Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait what even was this conversation? ZoshiX Talk ' 21:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : Twas about Starbreeze's sprite. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) OIC 'ZoshiX Talk ''' 22:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Why? Do you want it? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) No, but I wanted to do a thing involving it and another sword. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A story or just something random? Besides, it's not an actual Muramasa. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Something in a story. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A new one or one you're currently (not) writing? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Laboratory I made a gene type called the Slither Gene and I give some of it to you. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I'm experimenting with it now. Look-a-troopa (talk) 18:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo. When you try to message me, don't leave a message on my pet talk page. Just send me a message. Also, I'm not sure how that would even work. He's, like, 5 times her size. Or more. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :So then the result would be somewhere between normal sized and 5x sized. DINGUAAAUGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Stop referencing me. If you think it could work, go ahead. But if there's two kids, I better get one. So there better be two kids. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::So, agreed? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Questions #I noticed "Kernelsprites". I would like to have one. #Doing some studies on GSW ( ) . Would you like to help? Currently they are not simples decoy in my labs, those are more intelligent than most think. If you can go here. It's a Robot called Cleverbot with "Actual Intelligence". It's so funny when you troll it! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : It would appear as if you don't have a tag on the Guide to All Things Fan-Ball page. Without one, I can't make you one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 06:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Quote "If you think it could work, ''go ahead." But if there's two kids, I want one. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I noticed you made some sprites. Are those for SR2? If yes, I'd wish to make myself my sprite. : No, they're not for SR2. The sprites for SR2 are essentially in the same style as the ones in SR1.Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. But should you make sprites for NPCs? I made my one: (the old one was ). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Strange Sighting I saw today this: . Notice the thing on the right. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, where did you see this creature? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : Opening Street. Apparently, the Blue X Walker and the strange thing are separate creatures. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo. Sorry for not being here when you told me about it. What's up with that angsty cunt now? Sammy Boy told me that he was making some nasty jokes about other people. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : Aye, dead people to be exact. He also harassed Yuna through "RPing". Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Video Was that you or a speech emulator doing the voice for the video? Either way it was funny as hell. 'ZoshiX Talk ' 02:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thats obviously his voice. Didn't you hear the accent in the voice? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Aye, that was my voice. Look-a-troopa (talk) 09:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Shrooms. / Inbox 11:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :This was kind of hilarious. Samuel17 (talk) 22:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Kinda lat(e), but... Sorry for the ''very late birthday present, but I kinda spent on it for around 4 days and nights (and select days last month), to make the best picture possible. I thought I was done with screenshots, but I lied, as apparently the rifics PS and S17 made inspired me to make some additions and... yea, it might look incorrect in terms of last SR update and the Behemoth in general. So yea, happy (lat) birthday! 10:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : This looks really good as well! The raining arrows are the doing of Lord Irish, I presume? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:28, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: The leaf storm to be exact (no projectile wanted to be a leaf so I chose one-arrows). Didn't know about the Titanic Drain much, so I left it as is. I also am aware that the Nature Mk. IIIs' tails are missing, but it gives them a "flyman" appearance now that I look at it. Also Sammich. 19:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I have also shared a weapon spreadsheet (in Google Drive it looks broken, but I assure you it isn't), where I usually keep the stats and weapon descriptions of some classes (including the Clubber) which would be worth to check out. 03:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Eheh, happy really late birthday. Sorry if I couldn't post in time *sweat droplet*. Also why Sammich. Whatsthisinsanity? Samuel17 (talk) 04:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Combination of it being spam, and a Resort weapon with full heal, increased speed and deducts LP by 90% after use. 04:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) OH GAWD I just saw your avatar. So I'm not the only one here who watches Retsupurae. DUKE OF TERRORIST DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Duke Crabtree: Detective, Marriage Counselor and Terrorist. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Duke of Light. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh fuck, I should change my title to that. Look-a-troopa (talk) 11:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) POBBY HALP How do I invader? There's no support ticket for it and every non-circular pet I've tried on it looks goofy. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : The top half of the head (that is, from the upside up to the point where the width is at its largest) has a regular border one pixel away from it, as is regular for this kind of pet. The bottom half of the border goes straight down, up until one pixel below the head, where the line goes 1 pixel to the center of each side, and then 1 pixel down. The latter two are connected in a straight line, which should be 2 pixels wider than the width of the head. The arms are placed halfway down the bottom half of the bordering. I hope this makes sense and that I'm not repeating myself too much, as I might or might not be under influence. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'll draw it whenever possible. 23:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Might wanna check your contributions... Since sThatsometimesnoticing that you upload images but they just get slightly dusty and simply forgotten by time (which is ridiculous IMO). Just saying you'd want to have some kind of sandbox/file cloud or something of the sort that would just not be forgotten. Why have I brought this up, you ask? Well I noticed this file right here Is this a planned out Chaos weapon, or an SR 2 weapon of sorts? I'm not really forcing you to do this, but only when you happen to have the time. 17:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, yes, I do tend to do that sort of thing. That particular weapon was made to be a Time-based sword, but I never thought of its properties and such. Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) frog afterisawtherecentretsupuraeihadtoscreenythis DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) An Ancestor Arrives! Description is mentioned on the image file. Please note that pet ancestry works incredibly differently than it does for other creatures, and that an ancestor will have an intense rivalry with their descendants. Happy Halloween! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : Appreciated, lad. I'll add this to me pets right away. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks from CHASE248 Chase/Nutik (Nutik is preferred) thanks you for creating this awesome picture. Get your fucking ass in the chat. NOW. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : Well that turned out great. What was up? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:58, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Well me and Zex were going to discuss the little incident with Chase. But you never showed up. LOOK! A TROOPA! Lookatrooper (♂) tends to speak in outdated Common and is a collector of fancy hats. Blah blah blah other clever and amazing description I'm tired and I wanted to save this but whatever take it. ''' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 02:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC)' : Thank ye, lad. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I believe it's called "Pseudo Scottish pirate", not "outdated Common". ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 02:52, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Canonically, I've never even gotten in touch with the Scottish language. Perhaps something along the lines of "Low Common" could work out better. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Testin' this stuff ' LAT (Talk • )' 18:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Gift pet Linthe Mutated Demon (TcO) Cloud (♀): Based off of Linthe. She inherently has the same powers as Linthe. I feel this pet would be best left in your possession. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Appreciated. I will add it to my pets page in a timely fashion. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I Wanted You You Spam page and deleted. I'm making a user talk, I Fuck User, If look try it, you are disabled Look-a-troopa user by wikia. This Fan Ball Wiki to Defuncted by FBI, DoJ, and NIPRCC. Wikimaster20xx (talk) 06:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :...This idiot doesn't know how Wikia works, does it? Good fucking god. Thanks for saving me the trouble of blocking him myself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:41, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's quite alright. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Can We Do A Thing In which "a thing" is defined as a pet pack of the angels from Evangelion ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' : Sure m8. Are you going with the original series' sequence or the Rebuild one? (There are minor differences) ' LAT (Talk • )' 23:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::All of them, or all of the important ones, if possible. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' Most of them are going to be big (*3) because hooray. Style is: Name (Edition) Taxonomy - Mutations from regular taxonomy. Descriptions will be added later * Adam Gaia Stickbot - Has four thunderwingythingies jutting out from back. Glows, inverted head coloration (dark is light) - LAT * Lilith (NGE version) Mutated Carrot Springbot - Bottom springs deleted and replaced with small stubs, face has seven eyes - LD * Tunniel Ou Spiderbot - Has line sprouting from Spiderbot "head" in both directions, one has head - LAT * Sachiel (Pre-explosion) Skull Giant - Head is pushed down more, eyes glow red, fingers added, additional padding/"bones" on body - LD *Shamshel: ** Shamshel I (NGE version) Spade Warplane - Eyes are large and circular, pink whips are inbetween lines on wings, green ribcage arms legs on body - LD ** Shamshel II (Rebuild version; Locked) Amanita Warplane - Has large and circular eyes, pink whips are inbetween lines on wings, ribcage arms bone leg thingies on body (possibly animated?), "tail" is purple in middle - LD * Ramiel Mutated Diamond Square - Square is tilted to look like a diamond - LD * Clockiel Gear Alien - No idea how to do anything on this guy good luck lol - LAT * Gaghiel Behemoth Trout - LD * Israfel Zen Crab - Faded Lilac/Chrome body - LD ** Israfel 甲 Coconut Crab - Gold body, head is upside-down, *2 size - LD ** Israfel 乙 Coconut Crab - Silver body, head is upside-down, *2 size - LD * Sandalphon Sigma Clione/Manta-Ray - LD * Matarael Egg Spider - Coloration is dark gray, Head is restyled to have multiple eyes along surface and "mouth" acts as bottom eye - LAT * Sahaquiel I (Rebuild Shell form) Mutated Eye Chip - Fit multiple eyes in body, if possible - LAT * Sahaquiel II (Regular NGE/Hatched Rebuild form) Eye Satellite - Glow-esque hands surround Satellite hands - LD * Ireul Cyclops (PS) Wheel - Capable of infecting one robotic already adopted pet of choice, changing their look somewhat; normal size - LAT * Leliel Mutated Swirl Warper - Coloration is dark gray, only one, long warp is present - LAT * Bardiel Gel Slime - Capable of infecting one organic already adopted pet of choice, changing their look somewhat; normal size - LAT * Zeruel Bulb (Dark) Mole - LAT * Arael Dark Butterfly - Eye is Black, MSPA-criminally-cyan coloration LD *Armisael: ** Armisael I (Ring form) Roundbar Planet - Rings are possibly small X-shapes - LD ** Armisael II (Tower form; Locked) Mutated Comet Totem- uses heads of previous angels - Heads from bottom to top: Skull, Spade, Diamond, Zen, Sigma, Spiral, Behemoth? (Gaghiel), Eye, Bulb (Dark), Egg, Comet (Represents wings of Arael) - [[User:Ludicrine|LD] * Tzaphquiel Copy (Alt) Dragon - Body is black - LAT * Tabris Copy Stickman - Normal size, has EVA form - LD ** EVA Unit-02 Sawblade Bot - How about I actually watch the anime first ahahaha - LD Zis be brainstorm stockpile scratchboard thingy ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 18:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC)' :I've pretty much done the best I could with my limited info on them as far as appearances go. Anything with three question marks I can't figure out due to there being no available head/species I can think of that would fit or that I can't find a good enough picture or description of the actual angel. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 16:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)'